There is a number of masonry relieving angle systems currently available on the market. For example, Ancon: http://www.ancon.co.uk/main.asp?pageID=30, ACS Atlas: http://www.acsstainless.co.uk and WMB: http://www.wmbstainless.co.uk/A4WmbBrochure.pdf all provide brickwork masonry support systems and are known in the industry.
All of the above systems operate on a similar principle. Folded brackets are fastened to a steel or concrete structure using fasteners or anchors, at varying centres to accommodate varying applied loads. The folded angle pieces are often provided in varying lengths to facilitate greater load requirements. The bracket pieces are supplied in sizes to accommodate a theoretical cavity width between the supporting structure and the brick facade. A typical type of system is described in detail in European Patent Number EP 1 211 364, in the name of Ancon CCL Limited.
UK Patent publication number GB 2 426 261, Wincro, discloses a support for cladding comprises at least one bracket and an elongate support member connected thereto. The elongate support member has a load bearing projecting portion and a root portion. The bracket comprises a support portion for fixing to an existing building structure and at least one side flange projecting from the support portion.
All the existing products on the market are designed to supply the bracket to precise load and cavity customer specification; if there is any variance from this the brackets will either be too long or too short relative to the support wall. All the current systems provide a “fix”for this problem if it is encountered on site. They can provide “shims” or “packing plates” to offset the bracket from the wall to compensate for the cavity being wider than the design intent. However the maximum offset possible is limited to less than or equal to the diameter of the fixing bolt or anchor used. In addition no “negative adjustment”is or can be offered if the wall cavity is less than the theoretical dimension.
The only remedial course with current systems for a narrower than design intent, is to supply a shorter bracket so that the correct distance between the retaining wall and brick facade is obtained.
All of the current bracket systems provide some form of x axis and y axis adjustment; many use serrated washers or punched apertures in the back of the bracket to provide an indexed vertical (y axis) adjustment. In all existing systems the adjustment is limited to the centre distance on the indexing system typically 3 mm.
All existing systems provide folded angle pieces for bearing the load of the brick work, however existing systems make the assumption that the brick panel laid on the angle is sufficiently stiff enough to apply its load uniformly on the angle and brackets, and thus take no account of local loading at the toe of the angle and between the brackets. This can be problematic as there can be insufficient support on the toe at the midpoint between the brackets, thus resulting in sagging and weak spots in the masonry.
There is therefore a need to provide a system and method to overcome the above mentioned problems.